


Deathless Death

by frozenkingdom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, I swear, I'm so sorry Piper, M/M, and nico playing with him, i love this boy, it's just jason being gay for nico, it's nothing personal, jason is such a puppy someone help him, there's no tags to add
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/pseuds/frozenkingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death; Good God, let me give you my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere una cosa veloce. Un flash spontaneo, una sveltina. E invece Jason non ce la fa. E io ancora meno, ma dettagli.

**_Autore_** : miharu92  
**_Fandom_** : Percy Jackson  
**_Personaggi_** : Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo  
**_Rating_** : R  
**_Conteggio parole_** : 3457  
**_Avvisi_** : Lime, PWP,  
**_Genere_** : Malinconico, Erotico, Introspettivo,  
**_Betareaders_** : //  
**_Note dell'autore_** : Doveva essere una cosa veloce. Un flash spontaneo, una sveltina. E invece Jason non ce la fa. E io ancora meno, ma dettagli.  
**_Questa fic partecipa al pornfest9_**.  
**_Disclaimers_** : I personaggi sono di proprietà intellettuale di chi ne detiene i diritti. Non ricevo alcun profitto dalla stesura e pubblicazione di questa storia, i fatti narrati non sono intesi a ledere l'immagine di nessuno e qualsiasi similitudine a fatti realmente accaduti è da considerarsi puramente casuale.  
**_Riassunto_** : "Take me to church I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies, I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death; Good God, let me give you my life."

**_ Deathless Death _ **

Ogni volta che Nico lo guarda Jason si sente mancare l'aria.  
Sa che è sbagliato, sa che non ha motivo di sentirsi in questo modo, sa anche che il suo stomaco dovrebbe saltare nel vuoto per Piper e non per Nico.  
Eppure ogni volta che sposta lo sguardo sul figlio di Ade vede i suoi occhi fissi su di lui (e sembra che accada sempre più spesso, Jason si chiede se lo faccia apposta a fermarsi a fissarlo fino a quando non se ne accorge), quegli occhi duri come la pietra ma al contempo morbidi come un fiume di notte.  
Guardare gli occhi di Nico gli dà la stessa sensazione di volare con i venti che gli vorticano attorno al busto e a volte la loro foga comprime i muscoli della cassa toracica. Guardarlo è come tuffarsi nell'acqua gelida con il freddo che punge la pelle ed esplode sui nervi.  
Jason non ha mai visitato gli inferi ma se dovesse descriverli userebbe gli occhi di Nico; duri, freddi, accusatori, sanno avvolgerti come le ombre che controlla e farti sentire il terrore e la disperazione. A volte sembrano illuminarsi, come fuoco che divampa nel buio, lingue di un grigio scuro che dipingono figure informi di risate lontane nel tempo.  
Jason ha visto tante cose in vita sua: titani, dei, entità primordiali, mostri, creature leggendarie, ha persino parzialmente visto la vera forma di una dea. Ma niente può essere paragonato all'avere gli occhi di Nico Di Angelo puntati addosso, il ferro nelle sue iridi, cupo come la sua spada, che vibra incandescente, ammorbidendosi, così come il suo cipiglio duro che si distorce appena, come un sasso lanciato nell'acqua. Il suo istinto gli ha sempre detto di fare attenzione e con il tempo Jason ha imparato che aveva ragione a temere la furia del figlio di Ade, ma mai avrebbe pensato di imparare a riconoscere il divertito sadismo danzare sulle vene al di sotto dei suoi occhi e abbracciare le sue labbra sottili.  
Le _sue labbra_.  
Jason ricorda con un brivido dal sapore di proibito e dall'amaro retrogusto di vergogna di quando ha assaggiato le sue labbra per la prima volta.  
C'era stato un lungo gioco di sguardi che il figlio di Giove non aveva saputo riconoscere, una partita della quale non aveva letto le regole o sentito il suono d'inizio, ma che aveva seguito per puro istinto. Non era la prima volta che si guardavano -lontani, guardinghi, come due predatori che si studiano- ma in quell'occasione qualcosa era risultato diverso. Forse il caldo che gli impediva di ragionare lucidamente e che aveva forzato Nico ad arrotolare le maniche della sua maglietta e mostrare le braccia. Forse invece era stata colpa dell'euforia che combattere, anche se solo per gioco, gli aveva iniettato nelle vene. O forse era destino e lui aveva solo seguito la sua parte senza mai aver letto il copione.  
Jason non avrebbe saputo dirlo con certezza. Ma quando si era ritrovato con la bocca di Nico sulla propria, le lunghe dita da ragno arpionate al bavero della sua maglia per attirarlo verso di sé, non aveva saputo trovare qualcosa di sbagliato. Lo avrebbe fatto dopo, nella propria cabina, con la testa fra le mani a maledirsi per quel tradimento che gli era stato così facile compiere.  
Ma in quel momento aveva solo fatto ciò che gli era sembrato più naturale. Aveva chiuso gli occhi, rilassando le spalle, e si era piegato più comodamente sulla sua figura, portando una mano al suo viso e l'altra alla sua spalla.  
E baciarlo era stato esattamente come guardarlo negli occhi, solo che le sensazioni erano state incredibilmente più dirette e immediate. Aveva percepito la durezza con la quale teneva le dita strette attorno al tessuto arancione della maglia del Campo, la lenta cadenza delle sue labbra contro le proprie, come il passo di un fantasma, il modo in cui emanava controllo e determinazione.  
Jason si era sentito mancare l'aria, i polmoni brucianti dal bisogno di ossigeno, ma aveva trovato tutto ciò un prezzo più che ragionevole da pagare.  
Le cose erano solo peggiorate, per lui, perché non passava giorno nel quale Jason non volesse divorare Nico ogni volta che quest'ultimo lo guardava con quel fuoco gelido nelle iridi. Jason sentiva qualcosa dentro scalpitare, un bisogno quasi animalesco, un istinto ferino che lo spronava a scattare e azzannarlo, braccarlo, tenerlo fermo sotto di sé e deliziarsi della sua resistenza.  
Guardare Nico era diventata una continua battaglia contro se stesso ma soprattutto contro il proprio senso di lealtà. Come poteva fare questo a Piper? Come poteva desiderare un'altra persona che non fosse lei?  
L'amava. No?  
Ma mentre guardare negli occhi di Piper era uno spettacolo sí bellissimo ma placido e pacato, che poco stimolava lo spirito di Jason, guardare Nico riempiva di fulmini le sue vene, nuvole cariche di temporale che si formavano nel suo ventre, rombando di bisogno e desiderio.  
Ogni volta accadeva sempre allo stesso modo, e ogni volta Jason ci cascava con entrambe le scarpe. Nico non doveva far altro che guardarlo, semplicemente restare in disparte come suo solito e seguire il figlio di Giove con gli occhi, aspettando che quest'ultimo si accorgesse di essere osservato. Accadeva sempre, Jason percepiva un pizzicare fastidioso alla base del collo, una mano gelida a percorrere lentamente la sua spina dorsale, e quando i loro occhi si incontravano scoppiavano nubifragi in piena notte.  
Jason aveva iniziato a capire che Nico stava giocando con lui, che si divertiva a vedere quanto a lungo avrebbe dovuto annaffiare con la benzina le fiamme che il figlio di Giove nascondeva nel petto prima di vederlo perdere il controllo, liberarsi della facciata di ragazzo perfetto e per bene e scivolare insieme a lui in un buio del quale Nico sembrava padrone.  
Ogni volta che ciò accadeva Jason perdeva sempre più un pezzo di sé e ne trovava un altro al di sotto, più vero, più _suo_.  
Anche quel pomeriggio Nico sta giocando con lui. Jason ha appena finito di allenarsi, sfogando dubbi e laceranti sensi di colpa che lo stanno facendo sentire più solo che mai, e si sta dirigendo alle docce. Sa benissimo che non troverà nessuno, perché chi altro si allenerebbe mai a quell'ora assurda del mattino? Nemmeno i figli di Ares usavano l'arena in quelle ore e le uniche persone sveglie potevano essere i figli di Apollo (contro la loro volontà) e i disperati come lui.  
Non vedeva l'ora di spogliarsi e gettarsi sotto l'acqua, fredda o calda non avrebbe fatto differenza, e poter lavar via la sua colpa e il suo desiderio, il tradimento e il piacere. Avrebbe dovuto farsi coraggio e parlare con Piper, ammetterle i propri sentimenti -se non per Nico quantomeno nei suoi confronti- ma qualcosa lo frenava. Forse era solo un codardo e trovava confortante poter mantenere l'apparenza di "ragazzo d'oro" (come era stato definito...) e poter sfogare il vero se stesso dietro le quinte, fra le ombre, al sicuro. Forse aveva paura di come gli altri lo avrebbero trattato per aver ferito Piper, le amicizie perdute, quante persone lo avrebbero guardato e avrebbero visto in lui la degna progenie di suo padre.  
Il sangue di un traditore.  
Jason apre l'acqua ancor prima di togliersi i vestiti, il cambio lanciato distrattamente su una panca, lasciando che il getto fresco gli cada sul capo chino e spinga i vestiti contro la sua pelle.  
Voleva convincersi così tanto di non essere come suo padre. Avrebbe voluto essere migliore, dimostrarsi capace di affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni, ma in realtà era solo un ragazzino spaventato dall'immagine che gli era stata cucita addosso.  
Sta per togliersi la maglia quando lo percepisce. Leggero come l'aria ma pungente come ghiacci in Antartide qualcosa si posa sulla sua nuca, danzando dispettosamente sulla sua pelle e scendendo verso il basso, lungo la sua spina vertebrale e acciambellandosi ai suoi reni come un gatto.  
A Jason pare quasi di sentire le unghie spingersi nella carne con sadico divertimento.  
Sa esattamente di cosa si tratti e la consapevolezza gli fa nascere un vortice nello stomaco, un piccolo uragano che pone le sue radici in qualcosa di profondo e intimo, che Jason non si è mai dato il permesso di affrontare e analizzare.  
La sua libido sembra ruggire in risposta ai propri pensieri mentre si volta per incontrare gli occhi di Nico, che lo guardano come tizzoni ardenti di sibilante ghiaccio.  
Ancora quegli occhi che lo spogliano dei vestiti bagnati, di ogni pezzo che la sua discendenza divina gli ha cucito addosso; lo spogliano del suo nome, della sua storia, delle sue conquiste e delle sue sconfitte, solo per rivestirlo di primordiale bisogno e istinto, quello che fa stringere il petto di Jason e libera la bestia nella sua carne, che graffia contro le pareti di se stesso per trovare la libertà.  
Nico si sposta come un ombra verso di lui, le mani in tasca, e quando le estrae dal tessuto dei jeans Jason si sente aspirare l'aria dai polmoni, le gambe che fremono, e non capisce il perché. Non è la prima volta che si trovano da soli, non è la prima volta che Nico lo guarda come a studiarlo, a capire dove siano i suoi limiti e come possa farglieli infrangere a testa bassa; ma ogni volta è la stessa storia. Jason si sente in balia del figlio di Ade e non è del tutto sicuro in quale quantità quella sensazione gli sia effettivamente sgradita.  
Nico gli è addosso, sotto al getto dell'acqua che ora colpisce entrambi, ma è Jason a fare il primo passo posandogli la mano sulla nuca e attirandolo a sé, mentre le mani di Nico si arpionano ai suoi fianchi come se avesse paura di cadere. Ma è talmente strana l'idea che lui possa avere paura che a Jason piace pensare che lo stia stringendo per ricordargli la sua presenza, il suo controllo, di come lo tenga fra le mani con la facilità di un giocattolo.  
Si baciano e il suo mondo si riduce alle labbra sottili di Nico, alle sue mani sui fianchi, alle proprie che gli accarezzano il viso e i capelli, scendendo al collo e alle braccia. Lo accarezza come si farebbe con una creatura delicata e pericolosa, con la paura di spezzarlo e di essere spezzato. Perché per quanto debole possa apparire Nico non c'è un momento in cui Jason non rispetti il fatto che potrebbe benissimo ridurlo in ginocchio a supplicarlo.  
L'immagine mentale fa ruggire soddisfatta la bestia nel suo petto, che graffia il terreno con gli artigli, impaziente.  
Le loro bocche si scontrano, strusciano le une contro le altre, i denti di Nico si divertono a chiudersi su qualsiasi cosa riescano a incontrare; il labbro inferiore di Jason, la sua lingua, il suo mento, il suo collo.  
Il figlio di Giove sopprime un roco gemito che si imbatte contro la barriera della propria morale ma una mano di Nico gli afferra la maglia bagnata, attirandolo verso il basso per forzare quella stessa morale a cedere, a infrangersi contro la disarmante assolutezza dei suoi baci. E Jason ringhia, le mani che gli accarezzano le braccia e le spalle, ringhia contro la sua bocca e sente la bestia in lui ardere dal desiderio di divorare il figlio di Ade, di sentirlo fremere, di vederlo contorcersi, il ferino istinto di sopraffarlo.  
La sua testa vortica, si sente nell'occhio del ciclone, e la sua pelle è elettrica. Quando le lunghe dita di Nico si infilano al di sotto della sua maglietta, però, qualcosa gli esplode dentro e si riversa all'esterno; forse un gemito, forse elettricità statica, forse una folata di vento.  
I suoi polpastrelli sono gelidi a contatto con la sua pelle, ma Jason non vorrebbe mai smettere di averli addosso. La loro freddezza rispecchia la durezza degli occhi di Nico, il suo cipiglio severo che il figlio di Giove ha imparato a decifrare rispecchia la sua intera essenza; sono esattamente come lui: freddi, sì, ma non potrebbe farne a meno.  
La bestia in lui ringhia, ancora, e quel suono gli arriva alle labbra prima di essere divorato dai baci famelici di Nico, dal modo in cui sembra prendere il controllo su di lui con una tale facilità e naturalezza.  
Ma c'è qualcosa che ancora lo blocca, c'è ancora della paura in lui, del timore di fare la cosa sbagliata, di essere la persona sbagliata, di dare una cattiva impressione di sé. Perché non vuole che si pensi di lui che non sia un bravo ragazzo, perché non vuole che si sappia quanto in questo momento vorrebbe afferrare le spalle di Nico e cibarsi del suo piacere e dei suoi fremiti, di come vorrebbe ammirare il suo viso contorcersi, le sue labbra aprirsi, la sua voce chiamarlo con urgenza e bisogno.  
Ma non può, qualcosa gli dice che non deve, e il suo petto si stringe, il fuoco che perde ossigeno, la sua mente che ritorna a pensare, e il suo intero corpo sembra irrigidirsi, come se Jason non si trovasse più davvero lì ma fosse in mille altri posti, tutti luoghi dove Nico non c'è, dove lui è il soldato perfetto, il _ragazzo_ perfetto, il figlio di Giove pronto a guidare i semidei di Roma.  
C'è un momento in cui Nico sembra accorgersene, durante il quale lo guarda ed entrambi si chiedono se non sia meglio smettere, se Jason non abbia deciso di accantonare ciò che hanno condiviso e ritornare alla sua facciata. Gli occhi di Nico si fermano e si induriscono, diventano lastre di nera ossidiana, taglienti, che lo chiamano e lo attirano come il canto delle sirene.  
Quel momento si spande fra di loro come veleno fino a quando le dita del figlio di Ade non scivolano lungo gli addominali di Jason, infilandosi nei suoi pantaloni.  
Il cambiamento è repentino, quasi come un incantesimo (" _Quasi come la lingua ammaliatrice_..."), ma Jason si rende conto di come sia qualcosa di più profondo, un istinto che ribolle nel suo DNA e che gli esplode nel petto, negli occhi, nelle mani mentre afferra Nico per le braccia, ribaltando le loro posizioni e spingendolo contro al muro, premendo il suo intero corpo contro la spigolosa durezza e il minuto gelo del figlio di Ade.  
Nico ha tempo solo di guardarlo con gli occhi appena spalancati, la sorpresa che gli danza sulla pelle del viso, prima che Jason catturi le sue labbra, ringhiandoci contro. Si sente andare a fuoco, sente di volere qualcosa di più rispetto ai baci che si sono scambiati fino a quel momento, sente un desiderio che non gli era mai nemmeno passato per l'anticamera del cervello. Vuole possedere Nico, lo vuole far suo, conquistare come una reliquia di guerra, vezzeggiare e adorare ogni parte del suo corpo e del suo spirito, ogni angolo del suo carattere che non sopporta e ogni anfratto della sua mente della quale può avere paura. Più di ogni altra cosa, Jason desidera viverlo in ogni aspetto, ogni momento; alla luce del sole.  
Jason appoggia i gomiti al muro mentre le mani di Nico ritornano al suo stomaco, oltrepassando i suoi pantaloni e facendogli percepire l'elettricità ballargli sulla pelle. Stringe i pungi mentre sente come se il suo corpo si stesse trasformando per adattarsi ai suoi desideri; come se si trovasse ancora con la Lupa. Gli ansiti sono artigli che graffiano la pelle, i ringhi zanne che lacerano la carne, i brividi sono il sangue che scorre dalle ferite, la fame e la sete che richiedono di essere appagate.  
Nico è semplicemente _delizioso_. Le sue dita scheletriche oltre i propri boxer, le sue labbra sottili che si schiudono quando Jason gli afferra i fianchi, stringendoli possessivamente, i suoi occhi ora morbidi, liquidi, nera pece che cola addosso a loro, benzina per le loro libido.  
Entrambi spezzano il loro bacio quando le mani del figlio di Giove trovano il proprio posto dentro i jeans dannatamente stretti di Nico e i loro gemiti si mescolano nell'aria, lavati via dall'acqua che continua a scorrere su di loro, placida e indifferente.  
Passa poco tempo prima che i loro pantaloni scivolino lungo le cosce, le mani libere di toccare, accarezzare, le dita che scoprono pelle nuova e se ne deliziano, le bocche che si ricercano, i denti che mordono, e il piacere che come il rombo di un tuono monta dentro Jason con lentezza e costanza. Avrà tempo più tardi, quando sarà da solo nella propria cabina, sdraiato nel letto sotto al peso dello sguardo accusatorio di Zeus, di sentire i sensi di colpa divorarlo pezzo per pezzo, l'imbarazzo per aver agito a quel modo sciogliergli la carne; ma non c'è spazio ora per quei sentimenti.  
Ora Jason ha posto solo per Nico, per i suoi gemiti, per i fremiti del suo corpo, per la turgida morbidezza della sua erezione sotto alle dita, per la rigida freddezza della sua mano attorno al proprio sesso. L'uragano nel suo petto vortica con forza, i lampi che gli esplodono tra le labbra e sulla lingua, i tuoni che rombano nelle sue vene e gli fanno tremare le ossa. Jason lo guarda e, _per gli dei_ , Nico è qualcosa di idilliaco. La pelle del suo viso è appena arrossata, leggere venature rosate che pitturano di lussuria la sua espressione, che fanno da perfetta cornice alle sue labbra gonfie dai baci e dai morsi, così come ai suoi occhi nei quali sembra vibrare una potenza incontrollabile, la tetra bellezza che la morte sa assumere. E proprio come la morte stessa Nico sa essere totalizzante e padrone, dolce e doloroso, placido e improvviso.  
Jason crede di sentire il proprio nome scivolare dalle labbra del figlio di Ade e il suo istinto è quello di spingersi maggiormente contro di lui, accompagnarlo nell'orgasmo che lo coglie, la mano libera di Nico che stringe la sua spalla mentre la mano di Jason che non lo sta accarezzando è adagiata fra i suoi capelli, a tenerlo maggiormente contro di sé e liberare il proprio piacere fra di loro.  
L'aria attorno ad entrambi si stiracchia, con lentezza, mentre loro recuperano il fiato; l'animale nel petto di Jason ringhia con soddisfazione un'ultima volta prima di ritirarsi e scomparire, nascosto fra le pieghe invisibili della sua personalità, la tempesta nel suo petto si placa fino a far tornare il sereno, e la sua mente tenta disperata di ricostruire le barriere morali che gli occhi di Nico hanno saputo distruggere con una facilità disarmante.  
Ed è così che si sente, Jason: disarmato. Senza difese, come se fosse totalmente nudo davanti al figlio di Ade, e forse lo è davvero. Non tanto spogliato dei suoi vestiti ma di ogni sua bugia, fino al più insignificante mattone di quei muri che lo hanno sempre fatto sentire in trappola ma al contempo al sicuro.  
Vorrebbe parlargli, vorrebbe capire, cercare di spiegare, non è certo di poter trovare le parole ma vorrebbe comunque provarci. Ma Nico si muove con lentezza, quasi Jason lo stesse guardando da un'altra dimensione, sistemandosi i jeans e osservandolo dal basso, gli occhi profondi come il Tartaro.  
« Dovrò mettermi dei vestiti asciutti. » gli dice, roco, il petto ancora scosso, ma il suo viso ha ripreso quel cipiglio severo e rigido che Jason gli vede addosso ogni giorno. Qualcosa dentro di lui si sente perso e stringe le labbra fra di loro.  
« Nico... »  
« Tu ti sei portato il cambio, io no. Spero di non incontrare nessuno da qui alla mia cabina. » continua lui, imperterrito, come se Jason non avesse aperto bocca.  
« Nico, ti prego, aspetta-- »  
« Alla prossima, Grace. » lo interrompe, mettendo fine alla loro conversazione con le labbra piegate in un ghigno che al figlio di Giove pare più una lacerazione sul suo viso, il sadismo che cola come sangue. Ed ovviamente non dice nulla perché ciò che hanno condiviso non sarebbe neanche dovuto accadere. Resta in silenzio mentre Nico scivola via dalle sue braccia, lasciandolo con un'orrida sensazione di freddo dentro, mentre si allontana indifferente di essere fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, mentre Jason appoggia la fronte al muro contro il quale pochi istanti prima aveva catturato il figlio di Ade ma che adesso è spettatore silenzioso del vuoto che gli si spande nel petto.  
Perché sì, Nico è più simile alla morte di quanto gli piaccia pensare, ed esattamente come la morte è anche in grado di scatenare il senso di perdita e di sconfitta, il lutto e la sopraffazione.  
Ma mentre si toglie i vestiti, dopo aver chiuso l'acqua e cercando di asciugarsi prima di rivestirsi per timore di essere visto e dover dare spiegazioni, Jason ha la certezza che la prossima volta che Nico lo guarderà con i suoi occhi di ossidiana lui sarà ben lieto di ricadere in lui. Ancora e ancora.

 ** _Fine_**.


End file.
